The Database Management and Biostatistics Core will provide database and statistical support to the Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) Projects and Cores. To this end, our specific aims are: Specific Aim 1: To maintain and optimize a relational database housing the longitudinal clinical and neuropsychometric data gathered by the Clinical Core. Specific Aim 2. To provide database support and biostatistical consulting support to all of the Projects and Cores . Building upon the existing Mayo ADRC relational database structure that currently houses the Clinical Core psychometric and clinical exam data, database management staff will maintain the current relational database housing the data from the ADRC. As necessary, Data Core personnel will expand database to accommodate new forms introduced by the Clinical Core and new forms mandated by the NIA, with particular emphasis on data entry and upload of data gathered as part of the Uniform Data Set. Various improvements to our database will be implemented, including the formation of Data Marts that will house subsets of data in a non-relational structure for use by approved researchers. Within the database that is in place, Clinical Core data, including that collected as part of the Uniform Data Set, will be linked to all other data gathered through the efforts conducted in the various Projects and Cores. This will include imaging, genotype, neuropathology, and DMA and plasma inventory data. The Database Management and Biostatistics Core will provide database support and dedicated time for statistical consulting to all of the Cores and Projects. Data management staff will support data requests by Core and Project investigators by proactively developing tools that allow for simple queries of summary data from the database, and by specifically extracting data and structuring the data according to specifications required for data analysis. Biostatisticians will support Project investigators in the design, analysis, and interpretation of their research studies. Sharing of database and statistical personnel will allow us to efficiently support various projects and ensure that biostatistical consultants familiar with Alzheimer's disease and with the details of the Mayo Clinic ADRC are available to the Cores and Projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions):